Favor Chain
by kristen.pughead
Summary: The younger Cullen women excluding Nessie have just returned from an emergency trip around the world. All they want to do is be alone with the family for a while but Jacob and the packs need Bella's help a lot. How will she be alone with her husband if the wolves always need her attention?


The Quileutes were in deep deep trouble. The kind they really hated because it required outside assistance. Jake was just hoping very hard that Bells would be willing. They could ask Carlisle but he had to work very weird shifts. They didn't want to inconvience the town surgeon with a long trip up to the Makah reservation. Definitely not on such short notice.

"Do you even know if she'll be here Jake?"Sam asked impassively.

"No but hopefully she will." Jake replied as he entered the meadow that made up the Cullen's front lawn with Sam. Jake knocked for a moment when he reached the door. Esme and Carlisle answered a few seconds later. Sam smiled politely though Jacob grinned. "Is Bella home?" Esme nodded with a mixed expression. Her daughters had only been home for two days after all.

Bella and Edward would be loathing ceasing their current activities and she was extremely loathed to ask it of them. Her three daughters had all been in Europe and Latin America for the past three months. It had broken her heart to see her sons so sad. Sad was not even the right word. Haunted was better though not quite right. She'd hated the feeling herself. Her granddaughter visiting New York she could understand. Some of her closest friends lived in Manhattan. She wouldn't be gone for too long and she made sure to Skype one of her relatives every day after she was finished with her studies. But her daughters were another story.

They'd come home from grocery shopping and after letting the wolves take their pick of the food they'd amassed the three of them had driven to Port Angeles to give the rest to a food bank. They'd done that and called home once at their departure gate in Seattle. Alice had seen an emergency that required their immediate attention. The girls' help would've been requested anyway and they might not have made it in time had they not left when they did. They boarded the plane and were unreachable for quite some time. During the second month they were gone the rest of the Cullens received a letter from a pair of nomads, Logan and Tara who the girls had come across early in their travels. They'd allowed Logan to accompany them in their research and during that time he'd found his mate Tara in Brazil. Though the girls hadn't requested it of them Tara and Logan felt indebted enough to the sisters that they did them the courtesy of sending word to Washington of their state.

Mrs. Cullen,

Your daughters are well. In the physical sense of the word. They were not able to write to you due to the ever changing nature of their location. They have all picked up quite a few new skills in their travels and are all becoming quite fluent in French, Italian, and Portuguese if they were not already. They are attempting to complete the task at hand in a more timely fashion. Though it is not necessarily time sensitive. They send their deepest apologies for disappearing so suddenly but it was necessary.

Regards,

Tara and Logan

Esme had been slightly elated to receive that letter. In addition Tara called a few weeks later to say that the last she'd heard since she and her mate had left the Cullens company was that they were substantially closer to completing the task at hand. That had perked the boys up somewhat. Now of course the boys were over the moon. Their wives had returned and just in the nick of time. They'd been about to come looking for them. It had only been an eighth of a second since Jacob had spoken. Esme was pulled out of her reverie by Carlisle's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go see if I can find her. What is it that you need exactly?"Esme said.

"We were hoping she could translate something for us. It's in French."Sam provided.

"Carlisle and I can do that."

"Don't you have a gallery in Seattle?"Jacob asked.

"Yes but I have no problem missing it, but if you prefer I will_ try_ to get Bella for you."

"Please Mrs. Cullen."Sam pleaded.

Esme nodded receding into the house. She flashed out the back door as Sam and Jacob came in with Carlisle. She moved some ways out into the woods before beginning her internal explanation. Ten minutes later all six of her children appeared in front of her dressed in fresh clothes with their hair combed and neat. Rose and Bella both had wet hair though. Esme laughed at the fact that her daughters were too lazy to blow dry their hair after washing it. She didn't speak on the way back just ran with them. When the seven of them arrived at the house Alice groaned in annoyance though she did not speak of what she saw. She gave Bella a pointed look and after a moment Edward gaped at them both. Though he did not ask, he knew he'd find out soon enough. Edward and Bella were the last to enter the house and Jacob grinned when he saw her. Alice growled at him before disappearing to retrieve something.

"We need your help with a translation, Bella. Can you speak French?"

"Oui."

Jake looked at her stupidly.

"That means yes."Edward said quietly.

"Can you come to La Push with us please?"Jacob asked in a pleading tone. Bella looked annoyed. She listened out for a second hearing Alice put something in the trunk of her Ferrari. Her shoulders slumped as she guessed what Alice had seen. Bella held up her index finger and disappeared.

"È questo è Alice?"Bella asked so only her sister could hear.

"Sì, qualche giorno Bella."Alice replied hugging her sister and kissing her cheek. Bella reciprocated as she translated the conversation in her mind.

'Is this it Alice?'

'Yes a few days Bella.'

"Digli per me?"

"Naturalmente."

They returned inside a few seconds later, both looking sad. Bella kissed Edward looked at Rose as if to say 'say nothing' and told Jacob she'd come. Jacob noticed that she did not sound pleased. So did the rest of the family though no one said a word. The three of them made their way to Bella's Ferrari and drove away before Edward spoke.

"What are you two hiding?"

"She'll be gone for a few days. To the Makah reservation with the wolves. I saw it and packed her a bag. They chose not to tell her beforehand that it wouldn't just be a few hours. They thought if they did that she'd change her mind. Which she definitely would've. I knew if we told you before she left you'd put up a fight, but I see us benefitting from this in the long term. She's also saving someone's life."

"How?"

"Wait and see."

By the time that conversation reached the half way point at home Bella was on the reservation. It was unfortunately sunny out. This was a problem due to Bella's gladiator sandals and stylish sundress. As she walked past at a human pace thirteen Quileutes, without the gene, prostrated believing her to be the Cold Woman of tribal legend. She laughed when she passed the last of them. When she reached Sam's house she headed straight for Quil and Embry who were staring dumbly at piece of parchment paper. She smiled at Emily who smiled back.

"You can stop torturing yourselves I can read it."Bella said to Embry.  
"Ahh the translator, thank god. I was gonna go blind soon."Quil said.

Emily laughed as Sam kissed her cheek, "They've been reading that for five minutes." Bella laughed taking the sheet; she sat down and after a moment grabbed the pen and paper on the table translating every word on the page. She even copied the signatures perfectly. She handed Jake and Sam the notebook capping the pen.

"I understand none of this,"Jake said after a moment. "Will you go up to see the Makahs with us? Please?"

Bella groaned now feigning annoyance. She'd seen this one coming. "Fine, I'll go."

§

After a few minutes of goodbyes and instructions, Quil, Embry, Sam, and Jake piled into Bella's Ferrari. The ride into town was almost uneventful. The gas station though changed that.

"… I think it's the same woman," the man said staring as Bella replaced the nozzle and shut the tank.

"Excuse me miss... Not to pry but didn't you have a Mercedes Guardian a few years ago?"

"You remember me?"Bella turned surprised. She heard the men's sharp intake of breath as they took in her appearance. They hadn't seen her the last time. The shorter man nodded.

"I'd let you take more photos but I'm terribly busy at the moment."Bella said inching toward the open driver's side door. She got in and sped off leaving the kayakers in her wake. Jake stared at her from shotgun.

"You know them?"

"I ran into them at the gas station three days before the wedding. At the time, I was driving a very expensive Mercedes, that wasn't even available in Europe yet. The windshield alone had four tons of missile proof glass.


End file.
